Un jeu d'imbéciles
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Quand Snape est forcé d'aider Gilderoy Lockhart à s'améliorer en magie, il ne se doute pas qu'au fond... C'est lui l'imbécile!


Après ma série LES EXTRÊMES... Qui fut un succès super cool (Ou un flop monumental si on compte le nombre de fois qu'on m'a banni pour des fics trop dur à lire de par leur contenu tantôt trop violent, tantôt trop explicite) bref, Voici la série LES PROSCRITS, qui sera une série de fic comprenant Severus Snape qui sera pairé avec des persos assez... Improbables. Des couple plus étranges et bizarres tous autant qu'ils seront. Des couples... Parfois débiles, parfois extraordinaires... Peut-être certains découvrirons des nouveaux couple à expérimenter ou à aimer, qui sait ;)

Ce ne seront pas des comédies ou des parodies, mais des fics ou les évènements seront crédibles (Dans la mesure ou on parle de fiction hein!).

On commence ici avec une SS/GL, pas du tout explicite pour commencer en douceur...

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

_**Un jeu d'imbéciles**_

_C'est étrange, incroyable, proscrit!_

Par Snapeslove

_**Chapitre unique**_ (On l'espère, personne voudra une suite à ça mdr)

Gilderoy Lockhart...

Cet affreux personnage égocentrique qui venait tout juste de se faire planter en démonstration de duel devant toute l'école et qui pourtant semblait s'aimer encore plus qu'avant...

Tout simplement pathétique.

Ça faisait penser à l'époque ou le clown avait été engagé comme prof de défense contre les forces du mal, même manège, plantage monumental devant toute l'école alors que Severus Snape l'avait simplement désarmé pour montrer comment faire aux élèves.

Doublement pathétique si on comptait le fait que, ce coup-ci, c'était encore Snape qui venait de le renverser, à l'aide du même stupide sort de défense qu'auparavant... Contre le même sort que lui-même, Gilderoy, avait tenté de jeter... Au même professeur, Snape...

Oui, pathétique.

Et pourtant l'homme à la chevelure dorée gardait son légendaire sourire niais qui faisait fondre toutes les écervelées de Poudlard, ce même sourire qui répugnait Snape, de jalousie et de dégoût. Se relevant en époussetant ses robes agencées aux couleurs de ses cheveux, il fit son plus grand sourire à la foule et l'éteignit en arrivant à son attaquant du moment.

-Imbécile! Cracha Snape de toute sa grandeur. C'était vraiment craché comme insulte.

-Allons Severus! Sourit Lockhart, un peu mal à l'aise. -Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste manqué de vitesse, je savais parfaitement comment vous contrer...

-En plus vous osez me répéter les même mots... Espèce de...

-Mais non, mais non! Sourit encore Lockhart en regardant autour de lui pour mettre la foule à l'aise. -Ça montre aux élèves les conséquences d'une contre-attaque ratée, simplement mon cher ami! Ajouta-t-il en gloussant.

Il pouvait sentir la haine provenant du maître des potions, mais étant niais comme il était.. L'était-il vraiment ou faisait-il simplement exprès?... Bref, étant comme il était, il ne s'en souciait point. Il était à Poudlard grâce à Dumbledore, pour une deuxième chance. Le vieux directeur lui avait fait promettre de bien se comporter et l'avait réengagé en tant que second en défenses contre les forces du mal, sous la tutelle de Fol'oeil. Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Snape, mais c'était encore Dumbledore qui avait plein pouvoir en ce qui concernait les décisions, malheureusement pour l'homme tout vêtu de noir qui aspirait encore à ce poste pour enfin utiliser tout son plein potentiel et montrer avec art à ces stupides enfants le vrai sens de _Défense contre les forces du mal_.

-Severus, Lockhart, dans mon bureau. Fit Dumbledore en voyant les résultats de cet affront.

Severus savait que c'était lui qui allait manger pour avoir insulté le professeur Lockhart en public, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, son insulte l'avait satisfait et rien ne lui enlèverait ce plaisir. Lockhart prit place sur la chaise de droite avec son maudit sourire de '_Mais je ne suis au courant de rien et je suis heureux_' tandis que Snape avait toujours l'air de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir l'air, un tueur.

-Il faudrait faire preuve de politesse, Severus. Commença Dumbledore sans laisser de temps à ce dernier pour répondre. -Mais je ne vous ai pas convoqué ici pour cela, non. La raison est bien simple... Lockhart, vous êtes incompétent. Avoua carrément Dumbledore.

Snape avait juste envie de sourire à ces mots...

-Non non, Albus, vous savez comme moi que j'ai fait expr...

-Gilderoy! Arrêtez voulez-vous, de vous mentir à vous-même. De toute façon vous allez passer par ce qu'on appel une mise à niveau, et c'est sans appel.

-Albu...

-Severus, pourquoi je vous ai aussi convoqué? Simple mon cher, vous serez celui qui le mettra à niveau. C'est indiscutable Severus.

Les yeux menaçants de Snape décrochèrent du regard de Dumbledore pour se placer droit sur Lockhart... Ce dernier lui lança un sourire nerveux, mais tout de même en montrant toutes ses dents, restant fidèle à lui-même.

-Je veux que tous les soirs, vous tentiez de le faire s'améliorer... Ajouta Albus. -Vous prendrez la salle sur demande. Vous pouvez disposer à présent, commencez dès ce soir.

-Je ne suis pas un mauvais sorcier Albus, je tente simplement de laisser leur chances à chacun... Tenta Gilderoy.

Mais Albus lui fit signe d'arrêter avec sa main, puis balaya l,air pour lui indiquer de sortir. Il fut suivit de près par Severus Snape.

-Un instant, Lockhart. Fit-il de sa voix la plus sombre.

-Oui? Demanda l'autre, sourire toujours accroché au visage.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps, alors quand vous entrerez dans la salle sur demande, faites-moi une faveur... Arrêtez de vous conduire en parfait imbécile!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Snape. Dit-il avant de disparaître en un clin d'oeil par le premier corridor qu'il aperçut.

Pauvre Severus Snape.. Obligé d'endurer ce clown tout les soirs pendant un temps indéterminé et vu les compétences de l'homme en question, ça allait durer très, très longtemps. La salle sur demande... Albus avait vraiment le chic de compliquer les choses d'ailleurs... Mais oui, si Lockhart se laissait tenter par la décoration de la salle? Severus n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi ça ressemblerait.

-Professeur?

Snape se retourna, juste avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

-En parlant d'incompétence... Soupira-t-il tout bas en voyant Harry Potter debout devant lui. -Qu'y a-t-il?

-Est-ce que vous êtes disponible ce soir?

-En voilà une question... Pourquoi?

-On doit remettre nos devoir demain matin, mais je ne serai pas là à cause du Quidditch, je me demandais si je pouvais passer ce soir et avoir ma note... Expliqua Harry.

Snape aurait pu dire oui pour se sortir de cette situation avec Lockhart, mais Albus n'aurait pas vu la chose de la même façon...

-C'est impossible, je suis prit ce soir. Vous la laisserai en rentrant du Quidditch.

-Je risque quoi?

-Rien... Faites simplement comme je vous dit et je ne ferai rien. Ajouta Snape en entrant dans son bureau.

Puis soupir de relaxation accompagné d'une touche de mécontentement face à la soirée qui s'annonçait.. Au lieu de faire ce que bon lui semblait il allait supporter cet idole ridicule, tout le contraire de lui en plus, pendant.. Au fait, combien de temps Dumbledore souhait que ces séances durent?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Les mains jointes devant sa poitrine, ce fut d'un pas hésitant, regardant tout autour de lui, comme si quelque chose s'apprêtait à lui tomber sur la tête, que Gilderoy s'avança dans la salle sur demande. Pas de Snape en vue, mais ou était donc l'homme qui devait lui apprendre? Au fond de lui-même, Gilderoy savait très bien qu'il était nul, extrêmement nul d'ailleurs. Se voiler la face pour paraitre meilleurs que tout le monde semblait un bon moyens d'échapper au ridicule. Contrairement à Snape qui lui, se voilait pour paraitre menaçant et ainsi avoir la paix.

-En plus, en retard. Constata Snape en s'avançant doucement... Ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce complètement vide.

-J'ai eu du mal à trouver, désolé. Fit Gilderoy, intimidé par la contenance de l'homme en noir.

-D'après ce que je sais.. Je vais devoir vous enseigner à la manière d'un première année...

-Allons Severus, j'ai de très bonne connaissances de...

Le regard douteux de Severus le fit se taire sur le champ.

-Très bien. Faites ce que vous croyez le mieux. Ajouta Lockhart en baissant la tête pour cacher l'évidence de sa petite défaite soudaine.

La satisfaction que Snape ressentit à ce moment n'avait d'égal que sa noirceur, un être si facile à contrôler, ça allait être du gâteau de le manier à sa guise.

-Allez vous placer en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la ligne blanche. Ordonna Snape en faisant apparaître une ligne sur le sol à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Trop... Trop facile.

-Je vais prononcer un sort qui vous fera basculer, à vous de me contrer. L'avertit Snape en préparant sa baguette.

Lockhart sortit sa baguette et se mit prêt.

-LEVICORPUS! Lança Snape après avoir fait un mouvement pour avertir Lockhart qu'il allait attaquer.

-ORCHIDEUS! Tenta Lockhart, déjà suspendu la tête en bas.

Snape afficha une expression d'incompréhension...

-Lockhart... Ce n'est pas en lançant n'importe quel sort que vous vous défendrez.. Savez-vous au moins l'utilité du sort que vous venez de lancer?

La tête en bas, le concerné haussa les épaules en répondant... -C'est pour faire un petit bouclier...?

Soupir...

-Non.. Le sort ORCHIDEUS fait simplement apparaître un bouquet de fleurs.... Dit-il en pointant le dit bouquet sur le sol à ses pieds.

-Si L'ennemi est sentimental, il réagira alors!

-Finite! Et Lockhart tomba violemment sur le sol. -Vous auriez simplement du utiliser le Protego. Ajouta-t-il, désespéré.

-Ah, celui qui fait une barrière et qui soit neutralise, ou renvoie les sort mineurs à l'attaquant? Demanda l'homme en se relevant.

-Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu... Soupira Snape. -Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait?

Haussement d'épaules.

-Vous êtes pathétique! Cracha Snape. -D'abord, vous ne savez même pas tenir une baguette convenablement, ne vous demandez pas pourquoi vos sorts se dirigent mal! Ajouta Snape en s'approchant du coupable.

Il se plaça derrière Lockhart et lui prit le bras qui tenait la baguette. -Plus haut, en avant. Comme ceci. Fit-il en lui dirigeant le bras de la bonne façon. -Maintenant, faites-moi disparaître ce bouquet de fleur.

-Evanesco! Lança Lockhart, toujours soutenu par la main de Snape. Le bouquet disparut immédiatement.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Snape. -Dites donc! J'ai réussis! Sourit-il niaisement.

-Voyez-vous ça. Ironisa Snape. -Vous et Potter formez un duo de petits futés... Ajouta-t-il pour son propre amusement.

-Oh oui, Potter est un excellent étudiant.

-En Quidditch, simplement. Rétorqua Snape.

-C'est vraiment sa spécialité, oui.

-Bon, revenons à l'important, vous devez savoir deux choses avant de sortir d'ici ce soir. Fit Snape en lâchant finalement prise sur Lockhart.

Heureusement car Lockhart se sentait de plus en plus prisonnier de cette main un peu trop ferme pour lui.

-Quoi donc?

-Vous avez apprit à tenir une baguette correctement. Maintenant essayons de vous apprendre comment contrer efficacement un sort. Tenez-vous prêt, je vais vous lancer le même sort, contrez-le!

-LEVICORPUS!

Lockhart se retrouva la tête en bas de nouveau et réagit à ce moment.

-EXPELLIARMUS!

Mais la tête en bas, ça ne le fit tout simplement pas.

-Lockhart bon sang! Voilà comment il faut contrer un sort, lancez-moi ce sort.

-LEVICO...

-PROTEGO! Le coupa Snape dans un élan remarquable.

Lockhart fit quelques tours sur lui-même.

-Finite! Et tomba au sol encore. -Vous devez réagir plus vite! Ne pas laisser le temps à votre adversaire de prononcer tout son sort. Je recommence.

Lockhart, son égo un peu ébranlé, se mit prêt.

-LEVICOR...

-EVANESCO!

La baguette de Snape disparut soudainement.

-Bien joué... Fit Snape avec un faux sourire, tendant la main sur le côté avant de prononcer... -ACCIO BAGUETTE!

Lockhart eut à peine le temps de voir la baguette revenir dans la main de l'homme que ce dernier l'attaquait encore.

-TARENTALLEGRA! Hurla Snape.

Lockhart, une fois de plus, ne fut pas assez vite et se mit à vaciller sur ses jambes devenue incontrôlables. -Finite! Lança-t-il.

Et Snape de ré attaquer... -Everte Sta...

-EXPELLIARMUS!

Et Snape se trouva désarmé, enfin!

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Soupira Severus Snape en se penchant pour ramasser sa baguette. -Enfin ça vous rentre dans le crâne.

Lockhart souriait béatement, un vrai imbécile malgré sa beauté rayonnante. -Merci. Vous êtes déterminé quant à vous.

-Je sais que vous pouvez vous en sortir, contrairement à certains cas sans issues dans cette école.

-C'est un compliment? Demanda Gilderoy sans lui laisser le temps de s'objecter. -Vous me flattez. Sourit-il en faisant ses célèbres yeux doux.

Snape recula la tête et crispa ses lèvres, jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de le complimenter, Lockhart allait vraiment les chercher loin, ses déductions.

-Demain soir, même heure, ne soyez pas en retard ce coup-ci. Cracha Snape en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche.

-C'est un rendez-vous? Osa encore le châtain.

Froncement de sourcils puissant.

-C'est adorable! À demain. Conclut-il en sortant comme un coup de vent de la salle sur demande.

-Quel imbécile... Dit Snape, découragé.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-On croirait que vous êtes de mèche avec Lockhart... Dit Snape en passant près de la table de Potter pour lui remettre sa copie de devoir. -Seize sur vingt... Annonça-t-il.

Harry lança un regard d'incompréhension à Hermione, qui ne pu répondre non plus.

À la fin du cours, juste avant de sortir, Harry s'arrêta devant le bureau de Snape.

-Quel est le lien entre moi et le professeur Lockhart?

-Laissez tomber, ça ne regarde que moi. Marmonna Snape sans lever les yeux.

-Alors? Demanda Hermione en voyant Harry sortir.

-Il a rien dit à part que ça ne regarde que lui.

-Probablement que Lockhart l'a embêté, va savoir. Dit-elle en marchant avec son ami vers les escaliers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-J'avais dit même heure, pas quarante-cinq minutes d'avance! S'offusqua le maître des potions en voyant Lokchart entrer d'un pas certain.

Le dit appelé sourit comme à son habitude et pointa sa baguette en direction de Snape. -Orchideus! Et un bouquet de fleurs apparut sur la table de fortune devant Snape. -Tenez, ça vous attendrira peut-être un peu! Ajouta Gilderoy en croisant les bras, vainqueur.

-Incendio. Fit simplement Snape pour enflammer le bouquet.

-Aguamenti. Rétorqua Lockhart pour éteindre les flammes. -Vous n'aimez pas les cadeaux?

-Vous avez appris ces sorts cette nuit ou essayez-vous simplement de m'énerver?

-J'ai effectivement étudié très fort cette nuit, n'êtes-vous pas content?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de l'être, moi je suis satisfait. Le remballa Snape.

-C'est un bon début alors! Sourit le grand imbécile. -Vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir être de bonne humeur! Je vais vous raconter une histoire pour vous...

-Bloclang! Lança Snape pour le faire taire. -Si avec ça vous ne comprenez pas que mon intention n'est pas de bavarder avec vous, mais bien de vous apprendre, alors j'abandonne...

L'incapable de prononcer mot fit signe de la tête qu'il avait compris et Snape lui annula le sort de suite. -Comme je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ce soir nous allons voir un sort de douleur qui, si vous ne le contrez pas de suite, vous fera souffrir atrocement.

-Vous me faites peur Severus..

-C'est le but. Préparez-vous! SECTUM SEM...

-CONFUNDO! Lança Gilderoy sans réfléchir, il ne voulait pas souffrir!

Snape tomba à genoux et tint sa tête entre ses mains, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Merde.. Merde! Comment j'annule ce sort Severus? Comment? Demanda Lockhart en venant rejoindre Snape pour essayer de lui soutirer une solution, il venait de le rendre confus. -Dites-moi comment!

-Rester enfermé ici … Ou sont les autres?... Avec qui ont-ils construit ça...

Snape disait vraiment n'importe quoi, comme si son esprit avait été secoué violemment.

-Finite!

Mais rien ne se passa, Snape était à quatre pattes sur le sol en train d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits et à dire toutes sortes de choses complètement absurdes.

-FINITE! Merde, que dois-je faire?!

Son légendaire sourire avait enfin quitté ses lèvres pour laisser place à l'inquiétude profonde...

-Baguette... pointer... ah mais ou sont ces imbéciles! Fit Snape.

-Quoi? Baguette? Ah oui! Se souvint Gilderoy en repensant au soir d'avant. -Tenir ma baguette bien droite, prononcer avec intention... -Finite!

Et le dit Snape releva la tête, un air plus que menaçant sur la toile inerte de son visage. -Espèce d'imbé...

Il se jeta sur Gilderoy sans réfléchir avec l'intention de lui asséner un coup de poing digne de sa colère, mais à peine son poing s'était reculé pour se donner la bonne force de frappe, Snape vit toute la peur dans les yeux de sa victime.

-Severus... Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je suis profondément désolé... S'excusa-t-il, presque tremblant sous un Severus hésitant.

L'homme se releva et tendit la main à Lockhart pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. -Je me suis emporté... Vous avez bien réagi. Eut droit Gilderoy pour toute excuse, c'était mieux que rien.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner... Essaya Lockhart en retenant Severus par le bras.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, laissez. Fit Snape en secouant le bras pour se débarrasser de cette emprise.

-Non... J'ai agis en parfait imbécile... Je suis un idiot qui ne sait même pas tenir une baguette.. Misère! Soupira Gilderoy en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

-Pour être un idiot, ça... Il n'y a aucun doute.

Ça c'était très gentil... Pauvre Gilderoy qui se sentait mal, et l'autre qui l'insultait encore plus!

-Comment je devrais faire alors? Demanda le châtain en insistant, reprenant le bras de l'homme en noir pour l'arrêter dans sa marcher vers la table.

-Comment faire quoi? Demanda Severus, agacé.

-Pour ne plus avoir l'air d'un imbécile... Dit-il en baissant la tête. -Je le vois bien, que tout le monde ri de moi, tout le temps...

-C'est que vous ne connaissez qu'un moyen de vous évader, ce moyen est de faire n'importe quoi en souriant... Ça ne peut pas durer une vie! Vous vieillirez un jour et serez contraint d'abandonner le fait que vous comptiez sur vos atouts physiques.

-Parce que vous le reconnaissez alors?

-De quoi? Demanda Severus en s'arrêtant net de préparer ses parchemins pour regarder l'autre homme.

-Que je suis séduisant.

Snape se retourna de nouveau vers la table en ne disant rien, mais ne rien dire allait donner raison à Gilderoy, détail qu'il avait omis...

-Je le savais! Même vous, Severus, me trouvez beau!

-Arrêtez vos heu.. Vos conneries! Dit Severus les yeux grands ouverts, mais restant dos à Lockhart pour ne pas se faire voir.

-Ça me flatte énormément! Sourit l'homme à la chevelure dorée en saisissant les parchemins des mains de Snape. -Vous cachez bien vos sentiments.

-Je n'ai aucun sentiments envers vous, il ne faut pas exagérer! Répondit Snape de suite en reprenant ses parchemins.

-Dites-moi que vous me trouver beau. Insista Lockhart en lui arrachant une fois de plus les parchemins, qui commençaient à être drôlement abîmés.

-Non!

Snape vint pour reprendre ses parchemins mais Lockhart les suréleva au-dessus de sa tête. -Aha!

-Arrêtez de me faire chi...

Severus essaya de reprendre les parchemins en tendant le bras vers celui de Gilderoy mais n'y arriva pas, le séduisant homme bougeait trop rapidement.

-Ça suffit maintenant! Donnez-moi ces parchemins ou je vous frappe! Cracha-t-il, en colère à nouveau.

-Frappez-moi alors... Mais vous n,aurez pas ceci... Dit-il en brandissant les parchemins, un sourire débile à la figure...

Ce sourire débile fit comprendre à Snape que la situation était elle-même débile, voire pathétique.

-Vous êtes beau. Dit Snape sans aucune expression en serrant les lèvres, regrettant déjà d'avoir fait ce sacrifice pour avoir la maudite paix et se débarrasser de Lockhart.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge? Dit Gilderoy en penchant la tête pour observer Snape.

Severus porta son regard vers le mur à sa gauche et hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, soupirant, frustré de devoir faire l'imbécile pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il savait que la menace ne fonctionnait pas. Si Albus avait été là, il n'aurait pas été obligé de faire tant de manières, mais c'était différent car Gilderoy avait un certain pouvoir sur la situation à cause de sa stupidité.

-Vous savez... Je sais ne pas être un imbécile quand l'occasion se présente. Dit Lockhart en faisant un pas vers Severus, qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

Gilderoy avança son visage dangereusement près de celui de Severus, qui n'osait bouger. Sa bouche vint pour toucher celle de Snape, mais ce dernier afficha la stupeur au dernier moment, se reculant d'un pas net et précis pour froncer les sourcils.

-Vous devez absolument obtenir tout l'monde?! C'est ça votre but dans la vie? Faire craquer tout les imbéciles de cette terre?! Hurla Severus.

-Non, pas du tout! Fut surprit l'homme.

-Donnez-moi ces parchemins et foutez-moi le camps! Ordonna Severus.

-Vous faire craquer vous, depuis Ô.... Combien longtemps!

-Hmm?!

-On dit que les contraires s'attirent et...

-Non ce n'est qu'un dicton!!! Se défendit Snape.

-Mon contraire m'attire pourtant... Et vous êtes le parfait modèle de mon contraire.

-Bon, assez entendu de conneries! Je file voir Dumbledore pour...

Mais il fut coupé par Gilderoy qui l'arrêta d'une main sur la poitrine. -Non! Vous êtes mal à l'aise.

-Comment ne pas l'être dans pareille situation! Répondit-il.

-Vous savez que tout le monde me veut et ça vous fait tellement chier que vous me haïssez, mais au fond, vous aimeriez bien avoir votre chance. C'est seulement que, même en m'ayant pour vous seul, vous seriez toujours jaloux de ceux qui me courtisent...

-Mais comment faites-vous pour survivre avec un cerveau si égocentrique, c'est impossible! Le repoussa Snape de toutes ses forces.

-Je m'en fou des autres.. C'est vous que je veux. Dit-il en revenant à la charge.

Snape accula Gilderoy au mur et approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, l'air de vouloir tuer. Puis prononça ses mots avec tant de haine que l'autre homme eut un frisson horrible. -Je ne vous veux pas, vous m'écœurez au plus haut point... Vous êtes un imbé...

La main de Lockhart qui saisit la hanche de Snape le coupa raide et ce dernier baissa la tête pour s'assurer que vraiment, Gilderoy avait osé faire ça... Puis releva les yeux pour fixer l'imbécile en question qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort...

-Vous êtes définitivement suicidaire... Laissa entendre Snape en lui démontrant sa plus belle expression de haine profonde.

-J'aime particulièrement le risque.. Oui...

-Ne me tentez pas, vous pourriez regretter d'être né... L'avertit Snape en passant sa main sur celle de Lockhart pour l'en retirer de sur sa hanche.

-Sans vous je regrette déjà d'exister.

C'en fut trop. Snape le plaqua au mur brusquement et le secoua. -Arrêtez vos conneries! Arrêtez de me faire croire je ne sais quoi!

-Pourquoi? Vous aimeriez que je dise la vérité? C'est une manière de vous protéger c'est ça?

-Non, pas du tout!

-Si vous en étiez certain, convaincu, de ce que je dis... Peut-être que vous me laisseriez une chance...

-NON! NON! NON! Hurla Snape en le replantant au mur à trois reprises. -ARRÊTE!

-Être si en colère, pourquoi? C'est parce que la vérité frappe durement, n'est-ce pas? Murmura Gilderoy pour ne pas 'attirer plus de secousses.

-Tu m'énerves... Dit-il les yeux plissés. -Tu es un être détestable, Gilderoy...

-Et ça? C'était pour prononcer mon nom au moins une fois, non?

-La ferme... Je vais te démembrer... Le menaça-t-il encore.

-Me faire souffrir? Si c'est ce qui te plaît, je m'y plierai....

Gilderoy avança son visage plus près encore, à quelques souffles de celui de Severus, il regarda la bouche de l'homme et revint dans ses yeux à quelques reprises avant de sourire. -Mon coeur va exploser si tu n'arrêtes pas ta comédie, Severus...

-C'est ta tête qui va exploser si tu n'arrêtes pas d'insister...

-Arrêtes, s'il te plaît... Laisse-toi donc aller pour une fois. Fit Lockhart.

-La ferme...

Snape restait toujours en place, comme pour narguer Gilderoy d'essayer juste une fois. Ça lui donnerait une raison de le détruire une fois pour toute.

-Alors pourquoi restes-tu si près si ce n'est pas pour me laisser une chance?

Snape détourna le regard et soupira longuement, fatigué de toutes ces questions.

-Regardes-moi... Ordonna Lockhart. -Regardes-moi et dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi, je partirai à jamais...

Mais Snape ne le regarda pas. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour trouver l'ultime phrase à dire pour le convaincre. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Gilderoy du coin de l'oeil.

-Je te déteste! Chuchota Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

Gilderoy passa son bras dans le dos de Snape et le rapprocha brusquement pour le coller à lui, ce dernier tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas avoir la figure de Lockhart devant les yeux et se cramponna au mur d'une main pour ne pas perdre pied. Si farouche il était devenu sous l'emprise du maître de la séduction. La timidité? La honte? Les deux à la fois? Allez savoir...

-Regardes-moi. Ordonna Gilderoy encore une fois.

Le dit appelé tourna la tête vivement et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Dis-moi d'arrêter pour vrai, cette fois. Ajouta Gilderoy.

Mais le maître des potions garda le silence le plus absolu, coincé. Les yeux voulant fuir le regard demandant de Lockhart, Snape ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu par lui, par plus faible, par plus idiot!

-C'est dangereux.. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas? L'avertit Snape en ne bronchant pas.

-C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Snape ferma les yeux de découragement.

Il n'aurait jamais du fermer les yeux.

Gilderoy en profita pour tirer la tête de l'homme vers la sienne et effacer la distance qui les séparait, aussi infime fut-elle. Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne d'un coup et il y resta alors que Snape avait ouvert les yeux très, très grands. Un sourire se fit sentir, sourire qui provenait de Gilderoy.

En prenant une violente inspiration, Snape écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était comme une dose de courage, peut-être pour voir ce que ça faisait? Ou simplement pour assouvir cette envie qui le tenaillait depuis le début des avances de Lockhart... Il ne termina pas cela à ce moment, non... Gilderoy risqua sa vie en entrouvrant les lèvres et fut conquis d'un sentiment de pur bonheur quand Snape resta bien là, sans toutefois répondre. L'autre main de Snape vint rejoindre la première sur le mur et l'autre homme l'entoura de ses bras pour le garder bien collé à lui alors qu'il tenta de nouveau un quasi suicide en laissant aller un baiser un peu plus profond. C'était étrange, mais bienvenue. Le temps, oui tout ce temps ou Gilderoy avait fantasmé sur Severus depuis la première démonstration de duel, ou Severus l'avait gravement impressionné par sa force magique. Depuis, secrètement, Gilderoy n'avait d'yeux que pour le maître des potions.

Snape se recula. Fixa Lockhart dans les yeux sans rien dire.

-Tu me crois maintenant? Demanda le magicien incompétent.

-Non.

-Attends, je crois que j'ai mal prononcé mes mots... Dit-il en invitant Snape pour un autre baiser, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire.

-Arrêtes... Ce n'est pas...

-Acceptable?

Le maître des potions hocha positivement la tête et soupira avant de se reculer complètement, adossé à la table.

-Tu m'aimes... Affirma Gilderoy.

-Pas du tout. Força Snape.

-Oh oui tu m'aimes... Répéta Guilderoy en se jetant sur Snape pour le coucher sur la table. -Tu n'arrives simplement pas à y croire... Ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant. Baiser qui fut accepté, lui.

Il continua de s'acharner sur la bouche presque immobile de Snape, promenant ses mains sur les vêtements de l'homme alors qu'il essayait littéralement de lui monter dessus, mais la table céda et tout deux se retrouvèrent projetés au sol violemment. Le coup violent fit sortir un bruit sourd de Snape et enflamma encore plus Gilderoy qui finit par prendre place au-dessus de l,homme pour l'embrasser encore et encore...

Jusqu'à ce que Snape cède.

Timidement, bien entendu, au début, mais ce ne fut pas long que lui aussi embarqua dans ce manère de baisers tous plus vifs les uns que les autres.

Lockhart avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Et Snape l'excitait grandement, il le fit d'ailleurs sentir au concerné en se pressant un peu contre lui et justement... Snape fit le saut et cessa toute activité.

-Ça ne devait pas aller si loin... Hésita Snape.

-Laisse... Balbutia l'autre, replongeant sur le corps de Snape pour l'embrasser de nouveau. -Laisse juste... Susurra-t-il entre deux baisers. -J'ai envie de t'avoir pour moi...

Paroles difficilement digérées par Snape qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait continuer, tout ça était bien trop incongru...

Snape roula pour se retrouver par-dessus Lockhart. -Jamais je n'accepterai...

Les yeux de Gilderoy devinrent questions.

-De te laisser me dominer. Finit-il en penchant la tête pour prendre un baiser par lui-même au châtain.

Il n'était bien sure pas question de coucher avec Gilderoy, en tout cas pas maintenant.

Soupirs, plaintes... C'était quand-même là deux hommes affreusement attirants, d'un extrême à l'autre, qui se donnaient l'un à l'autre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Enfin, un le savait, l'autre pas. Ça faisait plaisir à Snape dans un sens, d'être désiré à ce point par un homme si séduisant, bien qu'aux agissements complètements stupides, c'était de loin l'une des meilleurs approches que quelqu'un avait osé tenter envers lui. Au fond, Gilderoy avait de la détermination, bien plus que lui.

Et Oh cette odeur, comme si l'homme passait des heures à parfumer chacune des partie de son corps de parfums différents! Son visage sentait bon la cannelle... Ses mains douces rappelaient la vanille... Son cou le subtil arôme des agrumes... Un mélange enivrant.

-Tu veux... Le questionna Gilderoy en posant sa main sur la hanche de Severus.

L'homme ferma les yeux brièvement, le temps de hocher la tête positivement, de façon rapide, puis revint embrasser son élève du moment. Lockhart fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Snape, sur les hanches, un peu plus loin...

-Severus Snape.. Mon dangereux... Soupira-t-il.

Les rafales de baisers continuèrent longtemps, très longtemps. Quand les deux furent à bout et.. À bout de souffle, Snape se releva en premier, ne disant point mot, se dépoussiéra et prit la porte en silence, laissant un Gilderoy souriant par terre, à moitié étourdit par la tempête ravageuse qui venait de s'éloigner de lui si admirablement, laissant entrevoir un certain désir de reprendre là ou il avait laissé...

Le charmant se releva à son tour et sortit en silence. Espérant recommencer le soir suivant...

Un simple épisode sortit de nul part pour Gilderoy, un simple moment de laisser-aller pour Snape qui ne comptait peut-être jamais s'en souvenir.

----------FIN----------

Mdr

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
